survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MaskedV/The Achievements List
Hello everybody, if someone is asking to yourself how many and how to win the achievements, in this Blog Post you will know more about the achievements and the complete list of them. Warning: I'm talking about the WIKI achievements, not the in-game achievements, if you wanted the in-game achievements, then go to the Achievements page. 'Edit achievements' #First Mark (Bronze): Awarded for making 1 edit on an article! #High-Five! (Bronze): Awarded for making 5 edits on articles! #Rookie Survivor (Bronze): Awarded for making 10 edits on articles! #Average Survivor (Silver): Awarded for making 25 edits on articles! #Helper (Silver): Awarded for making 50 edits on articles! #Epic Survivor (Silver): Awarded for making 100 edits on articles! #Pro Survivor (Gold): Awarded for making 250 edits on articles! #Game Master (Gold): Awared for making 500 edits on articles! 'Image achievements' #Print Screen SysRq (Bronze): Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article! #Pick my camera, i got a disaster! (Bronze): Awarded for adding 5 picturesto articles! #Illustrator (Bronze): Awarded for adding 10 pictures to articles! #Collector (Silver): Awarded for adding 25 pictures to articles! #Bookworm (Silver): Awarded for adding 50 pictures to articles! #Librarian (Silver): Awarded for adding 100 pictures to articles! #Take Aim to the photo! (Gold): Awarded for adding 250 pictures to articles! #Golden Photographer (Gold): Awarded for adding 500 pictures to articles! 'Category achievements' #Make a Connection (Bronze): Awarded for adding 1 article to a category! #Tracing Routes (Bronze): Awarded for adding 5 articles to categories! #Explorer (Bronze): Awarded for adding 10 articles to categories! #Disaster Informer (Silver): Awarded for adding 25 articles to categories! #Puzzle Organizer (Silver): Awarded for adding 50 articles to categories! #Path Builder (Silver): Awarded for adding 100 articles to categories! #The Planner (Gold): Awarded for adding 250 articles to categories! 'Blog post achievements' #Something To Say (Bronze): Awarded for writing 1 blog post! #Opionator (Bronze): Awarded for writing a comment on 3 different blog posts! #And One More Thing (Silver): Awarded for writing a comment on 10 different blog posts! 'Wiki love achievements' #5 "Helping" Streak (Silver): Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 5 days! #14 "Helping" Streak (Gold): Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 14 days! #30 "Helping" Streak (Gold): Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days! #Dedicated Survivor (Gold): Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! #Love your job! (Gold): Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days! #A Wiki Life (Gold): Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days! #The Survive The Disasters 2 Wiki Hero (Platinum): Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! 'Special rewards' #New survivor joined! (Bronze): Awarded for joining the wiki! #Stopping By to Say Hi (Bronze): Awarded for leaving a message on someone else's talk page! #The Creator (Gold): Awarded for creating the wiki! (Ha, you can't have this! >:3 ) #100 Edit Streak (Silver): Awarded for making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation! #Full of energy! (Silver): Awarded for making 100 edits on pages in a single day! #The Legend Of The Legendary Edit (Gold): Awarded for making the Lucky 1 000th edit on the wiki! (Already obtained by Santi12008)'. 'I will say by the last time, it's impossible to add achievements, but it's possible to edit. Hope this list helped you, have a good day! '- Wiki Owner' Category:Blog posts